


Love Is Just A Word

by Junebug1312



Category: Phan
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Phil suspects Dan and him might be in love.





	Love Is Just A Word

“What if I’m in love with you?”

The question slipped from Phil’s mouth easier then he expected it too. Dan’s head snapped up, surprised at the genuineness of Phil’s tone.

“W-what?” Dan responded, moving closer to Phil.

“What if I am head over heels in love with you Dan and…and I just never noticed” Phil answered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Dan stared at him before a giggle escaped from his mouth, in a matter of moments Dan was laughing hysterically clearly unable to control himself.

“I- I feel like that would be a pretty…a pretty hard thing to no-not notice P-Phil” Dans voice was breathy and laughter cascaded between each word.

Phil rolled his eyes, but a smile graced his face he loved getting Dan to laugh like this.

“I’m just saying, we have lived together for so many years”

Dan huffed out another laugh after wiping his eyes “And?”

“We haven’t dated anyone in forever”

“So?”

Phil grasped onto Dan's shoulders and shook him lightly.

“Dan that is not normal! Both of our last relationships ended fine, we should be out dating but instead, we are going on tours and spending Christmas together!” Phil exclaimed.

Dan was silent now, deep in thought. Phil brought up some good points, why did he never go on dates? It’s not like he didn’t get pursued, a lot of baristas ask for his number. And yet, he never felt inclined to give any of them it, because he always had the tragic thought that if he got too far into a relationship he would have to move out and he wouldn’t be able to see Phil every day. Everything always did come back to Phil.

“There’s no way” Dan persisted sure that Phil had no idea what he was talking about.

Phil shook Dan again as if he was trying to shake reason into him.

“Dan have you ever watched a ‘Heart eye Howell’ or ‘Love eye Lester’ compilation because I have and let me tell you, it does not look like some friendly eye contact! It looks like we are checking each other out pretty much all the time!” Phil exclaimed, waving his arms around.

Dan raised his eyebrow “You watch fan compilations?”

A smirk rose on Dan’s face and he felt like laughing again.

“That was not the part you should have focused on Dan! The fact of the matter is, we have never once thought of the possibility that just maybe we are into each other and have always been!” Phil spoke seriously which was making Dan nervous.

They were just friends right, really good, super close, best friends. Nothing more to it. But now that Phil was bringing all of this up he couldn’t help but wonder if Phil had a point.

  
“Well, what do we do?” Dan asked quietly, a lot more attentive to the conversation now.

Phil sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders.

“Heres the thing,” Phil started, sliding closer to Dan, his knees now touching Dan’s knees.

“I wouldn’t mind being in love with you Dan”

Dan’s heart skipped a beat, and he blinked dramatically. Phil had said that so bluntly as if it wasn’t a huge deal.

“So we are just going with this theory, that we have actually been in love this entire time?” Dan questioned, not believing it.

Phil just shrugged his shoulders again, he didn’t have an answer this time. What was he supposed to say?

“So our lives are a fan fiction now?” Dan smirked.

Phil chuckled and pushed Dan lightly.

“Well, what would happen next in a fanfic?” Phil giggled, making him seem more like a child than usual.

Dan scratched his chin like he was deep in thought.

“Well, I suppose we should test it” Dan suggested, placing his hands on Phil’s knees, hoping it wouldn’t scare him away.

Phil’s head perked up, yeah I guess that would be the next thing to do in a fan fiction.

“How?” Phil wondered, more to himself then Dan.

Dan sighed, trying to build courage. He knew that this was technically all Phil’s fault for making him question his entire past and now future living with Phil, so any decision he made from here on out was on Phil.

“This is a fan fiction, right? So I guess…” Dan paused.

“Kiss me”

Phil gasped so dramatically it was almost comedic. Dan stared into Phil’s eyes, realizing that he had practically memorized them from looking into them so much. He never realized how weird that was until now.

“D-Dan, what if…” Phil trailed off but just like usual Dan knew what he was trying to say.

“What if you’re wrong? So what, we will get over it, we can get over anything Phil” Dan said subconsciously tracing circles on Phil’s knee to calm him down.

Dan didn’t even believe Phil, surely they would kiss and it would suck and then everything would go back to normal.

Phil bit his lip, was this really a good idea? He was the one who brought it up in the first place so who was he to deny trying Dan's idea.

“Come closer” Phil whispered, fear evident in his voice.

Dan was surprised that Phil actually agreed to try it out. Dan was equally as scared, to be honest, their friendship was extremely important to him. But somehow he knew they would get over it if this went wrong. Dan was more scared that Phil was right, that was undeniably his biggest fear going into this. Changing things wasn’t fun, Dan didn’t think anyone liked change. And changing ‘friendship’ to ‘relationship’ was terrifying.

Yet Dan pushed all of this aside and changed his seating position so he was now on his knees. That way he could lean in so that he and Phil could…well….damn. Dan couldn’t even say it in his head, it just seemed so preposterous! He had never even considered the fact that he was a little more invested in Phil than anyone else. But he had to do this, he had to know.

Phil leaned in close to Dan and Dan was sure that Phil was going to kiss him right then but instead of that,

“Whisk”

Dan sputtered and a choked laugh escaped his mouth. Phil had his tongue between his teeth again as he silently laughed, amused at his own stupid joke. Dan always was surprised how Phil could turn any event from catastrophic and life-changing to humorous. Dan supposed that was one of the things he loved about Phil-

Loved. He had just said loved. The word didn’t sound so friendly anymore, not like it used too. It means so much more now that he supposedly ‘loved’ Phil.

“Dan”

Dan’s eyes flickered back up to Phil, they had been staring at the ground.

“I can practically hear you overthinking, just kiss me” Phil grabbed the back of Dan's neck and guided there faces closer together.

Sure Phil was absolutely losing his shit, but if they didn’t do this now it wouldn’t happen. Then things would probably be even more awkward. All future conversations would have spaces in between them full of unresolved tension and curiosity. So Phil led Dan even closer till there lips were a millimeter apart.

“Friends forever right?” Dan whispered his brown eyes darting back and forth between Phil’s eyes.

Phil could feel Dan's breath with every word he spoke and it occurred suddenly to him, that he didn’t mind it at all.

“Friends forever” Phil reassured and the gap was filled.

Dan’s lips were soft. That was the first thing Phil noticed, chapped but most indefinitely soft. They both stayed there for a moment, trying to not panic. Best friends suddenly kissing was weird, but this felt far from that. Sure it was new, something neither of them had thought of doing but it didn’t feel wrong.

Even while freaking out Dan knew one of them had to move there mouths otherwise this would just end up uncomfortable. So hesitantly he started to move his lips against Phil’s, glad that Phil picked up and started doing the same thing. Dan felt weird with his hands hanging at his sides, so he grabbed onto Phil’s shoulders gently, not wanting him to stop. Dan noticed that Phil kissing him didn’t scare him like it did before, now all that was in his mind was _more_. A small mewl fell from his mouth and he scooted so the edges of knees were basically in Phil’s lap. Phil gripped harder onto Dan’s neck and without thinking about it swiped his tongue on Dan's bottom lip. A fluttery feeling overtook Dan at the sudden intrusion but that didn’t stop him from moaning quietly and opening his mouth slightly to show he was ready for more. Phil took this in stride and started to properly make out with Dan, putting a lot of his weight onto Dan as he got a little rougher. Without proper balance, Dan found himself falling backward but Phil could sense this as Dan slipped so he placed his other hand on Dan’s lower back and guided him down to the ground so Phil was now on top of Dan.

They were both sighing into each other's mouths, as the world froze around them. Dan never thought this would be possible, that Phil and he could kiss and instead of it being awkward it was…hot. It left Dan feeling lightheaded and breathless and the ‘in love’ thing didn’t seem so far out of reach anymore. If this was love, Dan didn’t think he could ever get enough. They both started to grab each other more urgently, Phil’s legs on either side of Dan's waist so he was straddling him now. The heat was building all around them, and Dan felt like he was actually on fire, contradictory to his dumb old username. But what was not contradictory was Phil’s username, fuck he really was amazing. Dan mentally cringed, he would punch anyone who said that in real life.

In the spur of the moment, Phil grinded down against Dan, a decision he regretted moments after. He disconnected from Dan’s mouth and his eyes went wide.

“Oh my god Dan I’m so-”

“Don’t stop” Dan said breathlessly and tried to continue the action by bucking up into Phil.

Phil’s stomach lurched with those simple words and he felt like he had just been winded. Dan wanted to continue, he wanted Phil.

“Are you sure?” Phil asked hesitantly, knowing this was a big step from kissing.

Dan stopped, and thought about it, did he really want this? Every part of him was saying yes, every part was telling him how stupid he was to have not done this earlier. Phil lit a match in Dan’s heart and he was just to warm from always being around Phil to realize how cold he was before meeting him. Being around Phil was everything to him, seeing his smile every morning, playing stupid games on the gaming channel. He couldn’t think of how to express this to Phil, this epiphany that he had been hit by so he just nodded and hoped Phil would get how sure he was.

Thankfully Phil always saw past Dan’s inability to communicate and saw right to where he was in his heart. He rubbed down on Dan and connected their lips again, sending waves of arousal crashing down on Dan. He was now fully hard from the kissing and grinding and was finding himself really close already. Not being with someone for a while has definitely impacted his stamina.

But Phil looked as affected as Dan felt, Phil’s eyes were full of lust and determination which probably mirror how Dan’s eyes look right now. Their kisses are sloppy now, both of them way too turned on to care about precision. It was like a gate had been opened for both of them and the simple confirmation that they wanted each other was enough to break the walls they had built up over the years. They kissed like they needed each other like they were keeping each other alive. And Dan supposed in some ways, they always did keep each other going.

“P-Phil” Dan gasped out.

Phil nodded understanding exactly how Dan was feeling since he was close too. Phil was grinding down into Dan rougher, making his cock throb. In moments, Dan was coming, with Phil following shortly after. They rubbed against each other, enjoying the aftershocks of there orgasms until they collapsed onto the floor. Their underwear was gross and sticky, but the thoughts stampeding through there heads distracted them from that. Talking was never either of there strong suits.

“So” Phil panted, clearly out of breath.

“So” Dan repeated

“I just want you to know-“

“I think that I-“

Their words fumbled with each other, and they chuckled.

Phil motioned for Dan to go first, which sent nerves crawling around in Dan’s stomach. But he knew what he wanted, or who he wanted at least.

“You, Phil, it’s always been you” Dan breathed out, gaining confidence when he saw the shimmer in Phil’s eyes at his words.

“All this time, you were by my side, through the tour and the crises and the breakdowns, you were the one who picked me and put me back together and-and,” Dan let out a shaky breath.

  
“And I love you”

The silence that followed was full of so many possibilities, what would Phil say. What if he didn’t feel the same way? What if Dan was just a way to get off after so many years?

“I love you too” Phil stated, “But you are so cheesy!”

Dan let out the breath he was holding and chuckled.

“Not as cheesy as that costume mind you but still pretty cheesy” Phil taunted sticking out at his tongue at Dan.

Dan smiled bigger then he had in a long time and took hold of Phil’s hand and squeezed it, for once he was happy about the change. If it meant more kissing, touching and living with Phil, it would be all worth it. So what if he was in love with Phil? Love is just a word to describe a feeling. So if love means wanting to spend the rest of your life with your awkward nerdy roommate, then fuck it he's in love.

 


End file.
